


It's Our Secret

by TheSilverDream



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream
Summary: Daniel doesn't have to say anything, because Seongwoo knows it best when his shoulder is needed.





	It's Our Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: @chako89, thank you soo much :*
> 
> Also, thanks to @niel4ong for helping me with the ending XD
> 
> My head is brimming with ideas, sadly my english can't catch up with it, lol  
> It's really hard for me to just write a single paragraph to start the story. Even if I manage to start writing usually I'm stuck and forced to abandoned it.
> 
> Well, enough with the pitty party. Hope you guys enjoy :)

It’s over, Seongwoo thought, after months of hard work finally I’m going to debut.

Seongwoo sat at the bottom bed of the bunk bed, watching the other packing their cases. It was their last day at the pd101 dorm and they needed to pack their stuffs before the went home. Yesterday was like a dream, full of excitements; they shed tears and shared smiles with each other. They congratulated each other and prayed for each other success in the future.

It was the first time that he cried during the show. He never cried or feeling sad during elimination process, because he’s confidence with his skill and he knew how to get a screen time to appeal to the audience. It was the thought of parting with the other trainees that gets to him. Months of living together, training together was a precious memory. He felt sad for those he thought worthy of a debut but got eliminated instead. Don’t get him wrong, it’s not like he doesn’t like the current line-up of Wanna One, but he’s wondering if it would be better to debut with 20 person, that way they didn’t have to part ways.  
Well, it was just a wishful thinking, Seongwoo thought to himself.

“Seongwoo-ah, aren’t you going to pack?”Minhyun asked. He himself almost finished with his belonging. He felt like he needed to say something when he saw the younger boy just sitting and spacing out.

“It all felt like a dream.”Seongwoo said, smiling sadly.

Minhyun sighed, he knew what Seongwoo meant. Before joining pd 101, he got debut already but it was even a harder journey than when they were still a trainee. Now he gets to debut with Wanna One, he just hopes that they can do well in the future. “Where’s our centre anyway?”Minhyun asked.

“Oh, now that you mention it….”Seongwoo said, looking around. “Where is he?”

“I don’t know, that’s why I asked.”Minhyun said,rolling his eyes.

“I’ll look for him.”Seongwoo said, standing up and stretching his body.

He walked out of the dorm and looked for their centre in every possible place. He asked everyone he met along the way about Daniel's whereabouts. One of them actually gave him a good intel, so he headed toward the pool like they said.

No one's going to be at the pool, because they would be busy packing their stuff. Nearing the pool he could hear the sound of water, seems like Daniel is indeed there. When he finally saw the younger boy, he stopped in his track.

Daniel sat hunched on the side of the pool, feet inside the water. He kicked his feet once in a while, causing a ripple on the water surface. His back looked so sad and this is the first time he saw Daniel like this. The younger boy always smiles and laughs at anything. Even when he parted with baby Woojin during the third elimination, he had a smile on his face, albeit a sad one.

But this, this feels like a different kind of sad. He should be happy though, he's finally going to debut, Seongwoo thought.

“Niel-ah.”Seongwoo said finally.

Daniel took a deep breath before he turned to look at Seongwoo, smiling slightly. “Hyung.”

“What are you doing here?” Seongwoo asked. He took off his sandals and sat beside Daniel, feet in the water. Their shoulder touched from their close proximity. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“Do you need anything?”Daniel asked, frowning.

“Not really.”Seongwoo said. “Everyone’s been busy packing but I haven’t seen you since after lunch.”

“I just don’t feel like mingling with the crowd.” Daniel said, looking at the water. “I feel like being alone after yesterdays excitement.”

Seongwoo looked at Daniel's face and sighed. For those who's not close with the usually cheerful boy they can only saw a blank expression. But seongwoo's been paying attention to him since the day Daniel move to A class. Along the way he can even tell when Daniel felt upset or sad.

Without saying anything he turned his body and engulfed the younger boy in a hug. Daniel tensed for a moment before he sagged into Seongwoo's embrace. He turned his head and hid his face on the crock of Seongwoo's neck. Both of them said nothing but after a few minutes Seongwoo could felt Daniel's body shaking and felt water on his skin where Daniel hid his face.

Seongwoo just tightened his hold and rocked their body slowly. He knew it's going to happen. That's why when Minhyun asked where Daniel is he volunteered to look for him before the other trainees from MMO could find them. Jisung-hyung is a worry ward when it comes to their Maknae.

The first time Seongwoo saw Daniel like this was during his controversy on the internet. He accidentally walked in on Daniel sobbing inside the music room, one of those small rooms with the soundproof wall where they can practice their singing.

For a second they just looked at each other before Seongwoo decided to come inside and comfort the younger boy. At first Daniel said that he's okay and that nothing’s going on, but after Seongwoo hugged him and told him that everything's going to be okay, he finally told him everything.

He was afraid that the controversy would affect his rank on the show, that he would have to leave the show. He felt sorry for Jisung hyung, always worried about him. Daniel said that he never cried in front of other people but somehow Seongwoo's present made him willing to spoil everything to the older boy. Seongwoo just laughed a bit and hugged Daniel to him tightly.

After that, it was like a ritual for them. Whenever there's something that makes Daniel sad or hurt he would look for Seongwoo and cried in his arm and vice versa. They never show their sad face in front of the camera because they felt that sadness is not for a public consumption. They’re willing to share their happiness but not their sadness, it was just for the both of them. They would smile, laugh and joke with the other trainees before they seek each other.

“You should’ve looked for me.”Seongwoo chastised gently.

“You were busy packing, I dont want to disturb.” Daniel said between sniffle.

“Don't be silly.”Seongwoo said. “I would always be there when you need me, you should know that by now.”

“Yeah, I know.”Daniel said. He pulled away from Seongwoo embrace and looked at the older boy fondly. “It’s just that all these feeling have been jumbled up inside my chest. I felt happiness, sadness, disappointment, all at the same time and it really gets to me.”

“I know, I feel it too.”Seongwoo said, smiling. Daniel's face looked better, he looked like someone whose burden has been lifted from their shoulder. Indeed, crying works wonder on people's feeling because you can express a lot of thing by crying, Seongwoo thought.

“Thank you, Hyung.”Daniel said, holding Seongwoo's hand. “I feel better now.”

“You’re welcome.”Seongwoo said, squeezing Daniel's hand.

Daniel looked at Seongwoo's face with an expression akin to wonder. He felt all his worry washed away and the burden on his shoulder lifted just by Seongwoo's presence alone. He always wonders how could the older do that to him? It's like he brings magic to ease all of his negativity when sadness taking over him. He doesn't have to say anything, because Seongwoo knows it best when his shoulder is needed.

They're like that. And it never fails to amaze him each time.

The effect of Seongwoo is different, he realized. Maybe, Seongwoo plays a big part to what he feels because he's put Seongwoo into a place where it's above the others. Somewhere Daniel didn't know exist, because he never felt so deep about someone before.

Maybe, just maybe... He might have fallen for Seongwoo?

The words almost slipped out of his tongue, but then he realized how dangerous it can be.

He isn't sure of it. But he wants to make sure.

“You okay?” Seongwoo asked when he saw Daniel's face. Seemed like the younger boy have been thinking about something.

But instead of answering, Daniel leaned in to capture his lips. Soft and gentle.

Seongwoo stiffened for a few seconds but finally he melted into the kiss and began to kiss back. He's not sure where did this come from but he wasn’t going to complain. His feeling for Daniel have been more than friendship but he's not sure if it's to the extent of love. And kissing Daniel isn’t as weird as he thought. It wouldn’t be hard to learn to love him anyway.

Seongwoo pulled away after what felt like hours and looked at Daniel flushed face. When Daniel leaned forward to kiss him again, he pushed him hard into the pool and laughed.

“Yah, hyuuung.”Daniel said, spluttering.

“Cool your head.”Seongwoo said.

“So mean!”Daniel shout from the pool.

Seongwoo just laughed and walked toward the door. Maybe he's not in love with the younger boy yet but they have lots of time for him to figure it out. For now, it's enough like this.


End file.
